


PREVIEW- The Hulk Virus

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a preview for a thing I'm working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PREVIEW- The Hulk Virus

**J** ane brushed her fingers up against the glass wall- it was thick, and though Thor's hand was pressed the other side, no warmth could be felt. Her breath fogged the glass before her face, and in a small voice she told them, "I'm scared."

"Do not be, my lady," Thor rumbled in reply. "For all will be well. I swear it."

Tony's voice piped up, "And in a manner of speaking, please, _don't_ be scared. Or it might make the, uh, thing happen again. But if it does, that's why we've taken a few precautions." His rapped on the glass with his knuckles. "Get comfy."

Thor shot him an unamused look before returning his gaze to the mortal woman in the glass prison. It was meant for a fearsome foe, not for her.


End file.
